Koi wa Shian no Hoka
by Quuer1189
Summary: “Love is Without Reason”. Bella, Jacob, and Edward are three of the most best friends. However, one drinking night they turned out to be more than just friends. ExBxJ. A trio love! Bella: but which one's the father?


"**Koi wa shian no hoka"**

"Love is Without Reason"

_Bella, Jacob, and Edward are three of the most best friends. However, one drinking night they turned out to be more than just friends..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT!**

* * *

"**This is embarrassing..."**

_Bella's POV_

I was always a person that wakes up late in the morning. I could never handle waking up as early as 6:30, but one day...I just had to wake up around 5 in the morning to find myself in the most stupefying situation. It's not that OMG crap, no! No, it's much worse than OMG. It was more of a OMFG. Sorry if I'm saying out these letters in my head; I'm not used to vulgar language.

Okay. so I woke up on my couch naked. Not half-naked, but _completely_ naked. I was totally exposed.

But that was not the most shocking thing.

As soon as I sat up, I found Jacob next to me on the floor sleeping and snoring a bit. He was naked. Yup. He's naked. And then I also found Edward right across from me sleeping soundly on the coffee table. He was naked too. Now if I was the most laid-back person in the world, I would actually like this and I would find it hot. But since I'm not...

"Oh...my...God..." I gasped in a sharp breath and let out a shriek.

Jacob and Edward almost immediately woke up from my high-pitched scream.

"What, what, what?" Jacob jumped on his feet, looking around frantically from left and right. Edward jolted up to an attack position that he learned in some fighting technique, thinking that there was some intruder or something.

They looked around seeing nothing, but when their eyes wandered over to me, they stared at me with wide eyes. At _me_ with _wide_ eyes. _Me_. _Naked_. I shrieked again as I grabbed the couch's pillow, trying to hide behind it.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, YOU PERVS!" I yelled.

Okay, I'm Bella Swan. And my life just drastically changed after this moment...

I was born somewhere in Phoenix and around the age of 8, my parents left me in an orphanage. Charlie Swan found me when he was visiting his ex-wife, Renee, and his daughter, Renesmee or Nessie. He adopted me and took me with him back to Forks, Washington. There, at Forks, I met Edward Cullen at school; I didn't like him. He is the son of Carlisle Cullen, a full-degree doctor, and Esme Cullen, a famous interior designer. He also has a little sister just a year younger than him. Her name is Alice and she's a shopaholic.

They also have a cousin living with them, and he's name is Emmett McCarty. He moved in with them when the boy lost his mother and his father is in jail so Carlisle and Esme got full custody over him. At school, Edward is best friends with Jasper Hale, who is currently Alice's boyfriend. His sister, Rosalie, met Emmett and they too hooked up. I then met Jacob Black, a son of Billy Black who's close friends with Charlie; I didn't like him either.

I hated both Edward and Jacob when I was little and they also felt the same about me and towards each other. I hated Edward and Jacob, Edward hated Jacob and me, and Jacob hated Edward and me. It was a triangle hate.

However one night when Esme invited some people, including Charlie and I, over for a small get together party, Jacob, Edward, and I came to a truce when we decided to join together to take down Emmett. You see, Emmett pulls a lot of pranks on us, mostly on Jacob and Edward, but his pranks on me were worst. That night, we formulated a plan and acted quickly. I, of course, went and distract Emmett for a little while and I even challenged with a chug-a-drink. He chugged down a lot of water and that made him want to go to the bathroom.

Edward, in the meanwhile, locked every bathroom door with household key, except the bathroom next to Emmett's bedroom. When Emmett wanted to go to the bathroom, he flew through every bathroom door and found it locked. Finally, he arrived in the unlocked bathroom and went in to do his business. Both Edward and I leaned in closer to the door to hear it. We heard it. There was a roar, a scream from Emmett, and a large splash of water. Edward unlocked the door and we found Emmett all soaked with water and Jacob holding a bucket of water wearing a really scary wolf mask. We all laughed and I think Emmett soiled his pants for sure. He was really mad, but after getting cleaned, he decided to be a good sport and congratulated us for a prank well done.

That night...Jacob, Edward, and I...The three of us...became the closest friends. Despite the fact we got in major trouble, we started hanging out the next day, the next day, and the next day.

Through the years, we were close. We treated each other like family.

Right now, I am 21 years old, and I am a famous author; I write books but under the pseudonym, Miss Sunday. I do not want people to know who I really am. Edward Cullen is now 24 years old; he's a lawyer and a good one at that. Never once did he loose a case, unless he does it on purpose and finds out that the client really did commit a crime. He doesn't like defending criminals. And now, Jacob Black, 24 years old; he owns a Car Mechanic Shop and it's a really good business. All three of us moved into Seattle in different apartment buildings. We love each other, but we also like some time and some space with just ourselves.

Every Saturday night at around 7 P.M., we watch a Horror Movie Marathon of the most horrific movies that we can watch. While watching the movies, we drink beer and eat snacks.

However last night...I think we drank too much...

Do you have _any _idea how _strange_ it is to find yourself _naked_ along with_ two _of your _best friends_?

An hour later, we were all clean and dressed. Us three were in the dining room; we could have used the living room, but we tainted it. Anyways, memories of last night came flooding back to us and I swear each of us probably have tomato faces.

"So..." Jacob spoke, finally breaking the awkward silence. "...what do we do?"

Edward spoke next, "I think we should just...forget it?"

I twitched at his reply. "Oh yeah sure, because it's so easy to forget that we _fucked_ each other." Okay, so maybe I am used to vulgar language, but it's only because I was upset!

Of course, Edward wasn't offended; we all do that a lot to each other. I looked at Jacob who was staring at me deeply. What? Is he undressing me in his mind?

"What?" I sharply barked and he didn't broke his stare. Instead he asked, "did you take any birth control pills?"

Oh shit. "No...did you guys use any condoms?"

They answered, "No..."

The memories from last night were fresh as ever as I remembered being humped by Edward first on the couch, then Jacob humped Edward on the coffee table, and then Jacob humped me.

Oww...the pain. "Jacob..." He looked at me. "Your a dog..."

He grinned. "Awe come on, admit it, I was good."

"Shove it, Jake! I felt like I just rode a _horse_!" Edward yelled as he tried to sit up properly, wincing in pain. Jacob smiled, satisfied with his work.

I rolled my eyes at Edward. "Please Eddy, I rode _two_ horses," I said referring to him and the smug Jacob.

Edward glared at me a bit. "True, but you weren't ass-fucked!" Ouch. Okay, maybe that is painful.

"Anyway," Jacob interrupted. "Back to our topic of birth control pills and condoms..."

I thought of it and then the whole thing registered in my mind. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth gaped open. "Holy shit..."

Edward was wearing a shock and scared face and Jacob was wearing a stern look with his eyes wide. The whole atmosphere around us just got intense when I realized what this meant...

Oh shit...

I could be pregnant...

But which one's the father?

* * *

**Hahaha!**

_Wait until the rest of the family finds out next chapter of their fun!_

Anyways, Alice Cullen will be coming over to visit Bella.

**Will Bella tell her what happened?**

_Or does the little pixie already know?_

If you want this to continue!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
